Symbol Shizukesa
Character Theme: http://youtu.be/48IsuZ1mc18 Appearance Symbol is a Saiyan/Saint hybrid that stands at about 5 feet 10 inches tall with long red hair, brown-like eyes, and gold holy armor. Personality Symbol is a caring and kind being who in fact can be humorous most the time. Symbol is a very outgoing guy who is for the most part pure of heart. His most hated is evil, his dislikes include: The seven deadly sins, destruction, Lewd, reptilian demons, needles, & Lies. His likes of Course: Training, animal life, earth life, human kind, his family, food, & Meditation. If he wants something done he'll do it himself and if he sees something he wants he'll most likely get it. In some cases Symbol can be very stubborn & arrogant. Biography Symbol makes his way into the dragon ball universe after befriending Lord Beerus in his early childhood life, Symbol & Beerus became close friends by his teenage years simply because Symbol possessed "unique power." Symbol is thousands of years younger than the God of destruction and in the early ages he was far weaker than him due to not having a master at the time but when Symbol finds his master Kaioshin Orion then his world would change in power. Orion taught Symbol what to fight for, making his allegiance good & how to unleash his hidden powers before vanishing suddenly, leaving Symbol to fiend for himself. Meanwhile the God of destruction was asleep for the next 3 years, this gave symbol enough time to train before encountering his friend again. The Destruction Arc 3 years had finally passed and Beerus had already woken up from his nap and was in a destruction spree, at this time Symbol was nearly 100 years old with a huge power increase due to his spiritual journey prior to the awakening. Beerus comes to the home of Symbol & challenges him directly or he'd destroy the planet that symbol was currently living on. Without warning the two were found in an life or death battle afterwards, resulting in their friendship being no more. Beerus had destroyed the planet, having won the battle & leaving a near-death Symbol in the depths of space, luckily Symbol had befriended another Kaioshin by the name of Kaika in his training with Orion who had come in time to save the Hybrid from his death. Jewel Of Hope Arc 100 Years have passed since the destruction of Symbols' planet, he suffered from an intense memory loss in which he gave up using the knowledge that Orion had taught him over time. He would stay with Kaika through those years until he felt he was needed elsewhere, which he was. Symbol had traveled to earth where he would encounter several of his present day friends, starting with a demon lord known as Zayrune. The two started out as rivals, staying that way for 300 years until the grand battle that bring them together. Zayrune would then bring it to Symbols' attention that he was the son of the legendary angel Scarlet Arie & his journey to bring peace to the heavens above was prophesized. Only within a matter of 15 years would his first battle of earth begin against a monstrous Demon called Kuzarex, after winning this battle with his former rival Zayrune, the next would come with Solar Clipse. Solar is an Saiyan who defeated Symbol but would become his friend after the long battle. 1 more year would pass before the prophecy was fulfilled, the battle for peace against Satan, the fallen. In this arc Symbol would meet his birth Mother & his saint powers would be unleashed for the very first time. This led to the first defeat of Satan and the heavens granted Symbol the title of The Jewel Of Hope. Rejoicing of warriors Before and After the last particular arc Symbol had made several friends throughout his time on earth & many before that time have returned again such as: Goku, Vegeta, Jazmine Lumanii (Who happens to be his sister) Saiyan devil Zato, Curse, Orbit, Michael (The Arc Angel) his current lover Angel, Queen Frost, Gohan, Beerus (Who returned to battle again but set a truce) Whis, Kaioshin Orion, (Who is mysteriously back) Yokia, & Kaioshin Kaika. Solar Clipse had come to the understanding to lead a secret force known as SDF in which Symbol is the 3rd leader of as of now in the division of SHF. Vegeta is also one of Symbols' rivals, having battled twice & surprisingly keeping up with his ssj4 form but the battle would result unfinished. Vegeta, however required the SSGSS transformation afterwards but they never fought again. Beerus would warn the two that a threat would be coming to the earth sadly Vegeta had vanished without a trace, leaving this "threat" a mystery. Symbol Super Saiyan Saint Just months after the battle for earth against Satan, Symbol encounters some new enemies Androids 17 & 18 who were in the middle of a "Game." Destroying west city, Symbol stopped the game only to find himself in a battle against both the androids. Prior to this, Symbol had been training with Orion who had returned in the last arc, learning his other origins again about being a Saiyan again. After the first lesson was over he was sent to earth by his master to save West city. Symbol had the upper hand against the androids in their base forms, unlike the androids in the Television series Dragon Ball GT where only 17 had a Super transformation, they both had a super transformation - making it difficult for Symbol to fight off the threat. After a long beating from the duo, Symbol had finally fallen into the darkness of the city where he would be on the verge of death once more. Symbol would feel his own soul giving until the images of his own family & friends would unlock a rage within his soul, awakening the warrior he was too afraid to become, the Super Saiyan. His aura wasn't pulsating with Just golden light, it was pulsating with a holy aura symbolizing that he was no ordinary set of a Super Saiyan, Symbol was a Super Saiyan Saint a transformation that made him stronger than Goku's super Saiyan 4 transformation due to him having the unlimited holy power, Orion states that it might be greater than Beerus' Power. After this transformation, the battle would be cut short after the awakening of Android 22. Where Zayrune would appear and negotiate an unsolved deal with the androids, asking for time to train. Power At the point in time that Symbol had been defeated by Beerus in their first battle, it is stated by Old Kai that Symbol was as powerful as Frieza. However this was proven wrong after his recovery on Kaika's planet, proving to be about as strong as Majin Buu, Orion also trains Symbol as if he were a Kaioshin. Kaika however, states that Symbol could have an unlimited supply of power. Symbol uses his power to protect the innocent but he is powerful enough to destroy entire solar systems with ease at the most it may be entire galaxies. Although this is enough to tire him out for the most part, his power is on more of an equal border with Beerus the God of destruction in his base form, as their rivalry goes back for centuries. Symbol in his Super Saiyan Saint form is what might surpass Beerus on a slight margin. Symbol is also immortal due to his saint inheritance, with his saint inheritance he can boost his power to unimaginable heights which makes him more even with Beerus in his base form. In his super Saiyan Saint form he might be stronger than Beerus but is still weaker than Whis, he could only barely defeat Beerus in this form. Techniques and Special Abilities Symbols' techniques include: Flight - the ability to fly using ki Ki blast - the most basic form of energy wave Afterimage strike - the ability to move extremely fast over short distances,leaving an image behind. Zenkaki - Due to his Saiyan half, Symbol has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. Pressure point attack - Symbol uses pressure point attacks to render his opponents unconscious. Kamehameha - A blue-colored, powerful ki wade and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. Telekinesis - Symbol can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use with his hands. Rapid fire - The user fired rapid energy waves that home in on the opponent. Pure beam barrage - A rapid-fire technique in which symbol shoots several beams of light at his opponent. Lightspeed travel - Due to his Saint half, Symbol can travel at light speed using flight. Instant transmission - The ability to instantly teleport anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). Destructo Disk - An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. Super Kamehameha - an upgraded version of the Kamehameha. Earth Risking Kamehameha - A much more powerful and deadly version of the Super Kamehameha. Solar Kamehameha - An much more risky Kamehameha that is far more powerful than the super Kamehameha claiming to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System. Symbol used this attack in his second battle with Beerus. Continuous energy bullets - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Chou Maretdugrki - Symbol, delivers powerful punches & kicks to the enemy before sending them flying and knocking them into the ground. Gekiretsu Madan - Symbol releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Super Holy Barrier - An invincible shield of energy that protects Symbol from any incoming attacks. Holy Energy wave - An white energy wave fired from the palm. Gekiretsu Rush - Symbol Punches and kicks his opponent wildly, then he kicks them away and blasts them with a Kamehameha. Intergalactic Canon - Traveling energy explosion. Rising dragon attack - A flaming handspring attack. Ryuseikan - Symbol charges a blast with his fist then releases it into a barrage at his opponent. Seikan Rush - Symbol rushes into his opponents body and punches them with his fist surrounded with ki. Saiyan Rush - A flaming diving punch. Acceleration - Symbol can see his opponents move in slow motion. Fissure Fist - A double kick followed by a rapid punch. Spinning blade - A jumping sword slash that used with ki. Spirit explosion - One of Symbols' evasive skills. Omnipotent Rush - Symbol appears to attack his enemy from all angles, he disappears after each blow. Meteor rush - Symbol uses ki to attack his opponents in a fierce rush. Energy/Ki Drain - Symbol grabs and attacks his opponents and drains their ki and stamina. Flash Strike - Symbol can trigger an explosion at his enemies destination. Kaioken - The skill that Symbol learned from Orions' training, after mastering the technique for hundreds of years, it doesn't drain Symbols' stamina. Healing - Symbol can use his energy to heal himself and/or his allies in battle. Special beam Canon - Symbol used this technique in the fight against the androids. Ultimate Breaker – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. Wild Sense – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. Perforating Spinner – Symbol performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. Telepathy – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Planet Burst Symbol executes a melee combo on his opponent and eventually slams them into the ground. Counter Break Symbol counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful uppercut. Delta Storm - The move consists of the user delivering a heavy blow to their opponent, and then "warping" behind them and slamming them to the ground. This combination is used by many fighters. Electric Kamehameha - is a golden-yellow version of the Super Kamehameha techniques. Mighty Powerful God Shockwave – Symbol charges blue energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards his opponent. Strike of Revelation – Symbol rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. Invisible Eye Blast – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. God Of the Seikan Rush - First Symbol rushes into his opponent at the speed of sound then he throws a combination of punches and kicks, ending the move with the Ryuseikan Spirit bomb - is a powerful attack that symbol learns in his training with Orion, The size & power depends on the number of organisms supporting its use. Power Of Creation - Symbol can create things (Even galaxies) in the palm of his hand, it depends on his spiritual concentration & How much meditation he does. If symbol does enough he may create something as big as an Galaxy. Other Basic Techniques Grapple. Knock Away Attack. Ki Shield. Power up. Rapid-Fire ki. Light ki blast. Strong Ki blast. Teleportation. Rush. Vanish. Category:Symbol Shizukesa Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Kaioshin Category:Saiyans Category:Godlike Category:Stories Featuring Beerus Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Techniques Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters that can fly Category:Saiyan Category:God Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Aliens Category:Extra Terrestrials